


A Beautiful Day

by BlueBird1199



Category: the arcana
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird1199/pseuds/BlueBird1199
Summary: Irina and Muriel spend the day together.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel, Female Apprentice/Muriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never written anything for the Arcana before, so this is new territory for me! Apologies if anything seems out of character, but regardless I had a lot of fun writing this!

It’s a beautiful day in Vesuvia, the sun shining warmly on my bare shoulders, a light breeze rustling through the streets. I have the day to myself, Asra assuring me he can handle the shop without me. I linger outside for a few moments, crouching to check my flowerbeds for signs of pests or damage. Living in the city has its benefits, I admit, but I’ve always been my most comfortable in nature, with the earth beneath my feet instead of cobblestone. My flowers are my own little piece of paradise when I can’t make it to the forest.

A shuffling behind me catches my attention and I look over my shoulder, my hands still half-buried in the soil. 

Muriel stands there, fiddling with the clasp on his cloak and watching me. He quickly drops his gaze to his feet when he sees I’ve noticed him, a light blush creeping up his face.

“Muriel!” I smile and push myself up from the dirt.

I dust my hands off before reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck, which is nearly impossible until he bends down to meet me halfway. Like always, his touch is delicate as his arms wrap around my waist, like I might snap in two if he squeezes me too tightly. I inhale deeply as I nuzzle against his cheek. He smells heavily of the forest he calls home, like freshly cut wood with a hint of myrrh and campfire smoke. It’s familiar; comforting.

“Hi, Irina, I.. wanted to bring you something.” He says softly against my hair.

I unwind my arms from around him and place a kiss on his temple. He releases me quickly, his cheeks going red again at my display of affection, and digs into his pocket. I do my best not to giggle at his blushing and wait patiently. After a few seconds of fumbling he pulls his hand out, something small and green in his grasp.

“I, uh, found it yesterday.” He says nervously and holds it out to me. “And carved it last night. I hope you like it.”

In his palm is an emerald green stone, a couple inches in size, flat and smooth like the kind you’d skip on a lake. In the center, a beautifully carved sunflower surrounded by swirls. I take it gingerly, staring at it in wonder as I run my thumb over its surface, feeling each little groove and divot.

“Oh it’s beautiful, my love, thank you!” I look back up at him, a grin spreading across my lips. His expression relaxes as I speak.

He looks down at me with pure adoration. “...You’re welcome.”

I tuck the stone into my pocket for safe keeping, already thinking about where to display it in my room.

I finish up my work in the flowerbeds, renewing the ward I have over them with a wide sweep of my arm. My magic flutters over them like fresh snow, blanketing the soil and sinking deep. It’s a simple spell, something just strong enough to give them a bit of extra protection from excess heat or water; insects and careless feet. Muriel sits on the stoop of the shop, watching intently and occasionally plucking off a dead leaf or pulling a stray weed. When I finish my work I stand and clean my hands in the small basin I keep outside, just for this purpose, and turn to Muriel.

“Well, since you’re here, would you like to come shopping with me?” I ask.

He grimaces slightly, probably at the idea of the crowded marketplace. I take one of his massive hands in mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

“You don’t have to. I would enjoy your company of course, but I won’t be upset if you don’t want to come with me.” I assure him.

He looks uncertain for a few moments before giving me a small smile and standing from his seat on the steps. “I want to. Just… stay close. Please.” 

I know the request is for his sake, not mine. Truthfully, I’d love nothing more than to lead him back into the shop, curl up together in my room, and spend the day snuggled under his arm, reading. But I need fabric for a new skirt, and it would do us both some good to get out for a while. I make a mental note to find something sturdy and warm for Muriel, from what I saw during my last visit he’ll need a new blanket soon.

We wander through the market, my arm linked around his. I’m looking for something purple and light; Nadia says the color flatters me and the approaching summer means I’ll need something more breathable soon. So far I’ve had little luck on my search, but the day is still young. We pass a stand piled high with cages of all shapes and sizes, inside each is a small animal. I stop and step closer, inspecting them. Muriel lingers a bit away from the stand, his arm outstretched so I don’t have to let go of his hand.

I see colorful birds and reptiles, rodents curled up together in sleeping piles, a few glass tanks with what look like miniature eels. 

“Hello young lady! Do my sweet little creatures interest you?” An old, hunched woman greets me from behind the stall. “They’re all for sale, except for little Norbert here.” One of her weathered hands reaches up and strokes a chameleon perched on her shoulder that I hadn’t seen previously. The tiny lizard leans into her touch, closing its bulbous eyes for a moment in contentment.

“They do, I’ve never seen some of these animals before! Where do you get them all?” I ask curiously.

The chameleon, Norbert, settles back into the humongous scarf around her neck like a nest as her hand pulls away.

“All sorts of places. I take in the ones that are left behind, hurt, or forgotten. I give them a new life, help them find new homes.” She explains with a sweet smile. 

Muriel finally joins me at the stall, listening to the old woman, his hand still grasped firmly in mine. He presses the other one against the bars of one of the cages, letting the animals inside sniff his knuckles. It looks like some kind of rodent, but the mixture of different features doesn’t match anything that I know of. The animal snuffles his hand thoroughly, and seemingly satisfied with its investigation, gives him a few gentle licks before curling back up to nap.

“Ah, you’re a gentle soul.” The woman observes.

He looks up at her statement. “Huh?” 

“He is.” I confirm, leaning into him. “He’s one of the most gentle, kind hearted people I’ve ever met.” I look up at him, beaming.

Muriel stares at me in stunned silence, a hint of embarrassment at my bold declaration. It’s the truth, of course. I make it a point to let him know how he changed my life for the better whenever I can, to make sure he knows how much I treasure him. He looks away after a few seconds, his whole face flushing red.

The old woman lets out a hearty chuckle. “My dear girl, it warms this old heart to hear you say such things. The world needs more of that; pure, honest love.”

“Can we keep walking now?” Muriel mutters a bit impatiently.

“Of course my love.” I turn back to the woman. “It was wonderful meeting you and your animals, I hope I see you in the market again soon.”

“ah yes, I hope to see you two again as well.”

We leave the stand, continuing our stroll through the bustling crowd. The sun is high in the sky now, sometime past noon I’m sure. Lunch might be a good idea soon, if the hollow gnawing in my gut is any indication. I scan the stalls and tents lining the street, waiting for something, either fabric or food, to catch my attention.

“You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met too.” Muriel says suddenly as we walk. He doesn’t meet my eyes, but I don’t mind; I know his words are genuine.

“...oh?”

“Is that bad?” He asks, panic rising in his voice.

“No, no, of course not.” I hug his arm reassuringly. “I just wasn’t expecting you to say it.”

“Oh. Okay.” He says simply. After a few seconds of silence he speaks up again. “Do you… want me to say things like that more often?”

“Only if you want to. I don’t need you to tell me that you care for me to know it, but it’s always nice to hear.”

After being together for as long as we have, it’s easy for me to know how Muriel feels. The way his magic wavers and flows when I’m near, his slow, steady heartbeat when I’m in his arms. I wonder if it’s the same for him; if words aren’t necessary to understand me.

“Alright then.” He says thoughtfully, satisfied.

We walk together a while longer, until I catch sight of a stall lined with bolts of cloth, the back wall full of dazzling metallic and jewel tones. I hurry over to it, pulling Muriel behind me in my sudden excitement.

“This is exactly what I was looking for!” I run my free hand over one of the bolts. The fabric is a brilliant violet, speckled with gold leaf-like patterns. Despite that, it feels soft and breathable.

“It’s nice.” Muriel agrees.

There’s a basket at the foot of the stand, running its entire length. It’s filled with thickly woven wools; perfect for keeping out the cold at night. I paw through it until I find something simple, but sturdy and thick, in a deep olive color. Muriel isn’t a huge fan of flashy things, so this will be perfect for him.

I buy what I need and fold it carefully into a neat stack, careful not to wrinkle the delicate purple fabric, and balance it in my arms. I can barely see over it, but I step carefully as we walk, Muriel trailing behind me. I feel a tug on the scarf around my waist and glance back for a second, just to make sure it’s him. He holds the end of it gently, to make sure we don’t get separated in the crowd. I start weaving my way back towards the shop.

“Are you hungry?” I call over my shoulder as we round the corner onto a very familiar street. Even with so many people so close, the faint smell of baking bread is present in the air. My gut grumbles at the idea, a new surge of hunger starting.

“Yeah.. The bakery?” I can hear the excitement in his voice as he mentions the place.

“Of course!” I laugh.

We hurry across the street and Muriel holds the door for me so I don’t drop my precious cargo. I probably look like a giddy child as I approach the counter.

“Irina!” The baker greets me, setting a basket of puffy, dark rolls on the counter. “So wonderful to see you, it’s been too long!”

“Only a week, I’ve been busy!” I say with a grin.

“Ah, excuses!” He teases. “I’d be out of business without you.”

I roll my eyes at him. “Well I guess you’d better give us two loaves before it’s too late.”

He quirks his brow for a moment, then chuckles.

“Ah, I almost didn’t see you Muriel! You were so quiet behind Irina.”

“...Hey.” Muriel waves once.

“Alright then, two loaves for my favorite lovebirds.” The baker winks at me and goes to find our bread.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder.

“Let's go find somewhere to sit.” Muriel says.

“Good idea, my arms are starting to ache.”

Without a word, Muriel takes the stack of fabric from me, balancing it easily in a single arm. He blushes slightly as I stare at him, a little surprised. I give him a grateful smile and lead him over to a table in the corner with a few sturdy wooden stools. The bakery has plenty of tables available, of course. It’s well past lunchtime and there are only a couple other customers mulling around the counter, but I know Muriel would prefer one that is… out of the way.

“What are you planning to do with all this?” He asks and sets the stack down on one of the unoccupied seats. We take the other two, sitting across from each other.

“The purple is for a new skirt, and the green is a surprise.”

“Surprise?” He gives me a wary look.

“Yes, a surprise.” I grin cheekily. “Specifically for you.”

“Oh, uh…” He stutters, his cheeks going red again. “Thanks.”

I reach across the table and take his hand before he can get too flustered.

“I promise it’s nothing fancy. Very practical, in fact. Besides, I like making you things, it makes me happy.”

He squeezes my hand, a warm smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

“I know, I just… don’t expect anything. Being with you is plenty.”

“I know that, But it’s still nice to give each other gifts every now and again. Like this morning…” I raise my brow.

“Okay. I see your point.” He concedes, reaching out and tucking a curl of black hair behind my ear.

A minute or two later the baker returns with two small loaves, wrapped in crinkly paper. I take them happily and hand him a few coins in return. 

“Tell Asra he needs to come visit soon, I’ve been working on a new blend of spices I know he’ll love.” He says, tucking the money safely into a pouch on his belt.

“Of course, Asra’s always ready to try your wonderful creations.”

We eat our pumpkin bread and wave goodbye to the baker, who’s now busy helping a customer decide between lemon or strawberry tarts, before stepping back out onto the busy streets. Muriel has my fabric tucked securely in one arm and my hand in the other. There’s still plenty of day left, but I’m already getting tired, ready to retreat back into the comfort of my room at the shop.

“Is there anything you want to go do?” I ask Muriel. I doubt the answer is yes, but I want to make sure anyway.

He shrugs. “Not really.”

“Me either. I think I’m ready to head home.”

“Yeah.” He agrees.

The crowds thin as we move further and further from the center of the market, until there’s just a few passerby’s dotted around the streets. The shop is thankfully empty, save for Asra, who’s seated at his table with a cup of tea and his cards. Faust is draped lazily around his shoulders, seemingly dozing in the afternoon heat.

“Back already?” He calls as we enter. “Muriel! I didn’t think you’d be out and about on a day like this.”

“I was shopping with Irina.”

“Ah, that makes more sense. Did you have a nice time?” Asra asks with a grin.

“...Yeah.” Muriel says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I always do with Irina.”

“Good! She’s a good influence on you.” Asra teases.

I chuckle. “We had a lovely day, Asra. We even stopped by the bakery. By the way, Selasi has a new spice blend for his bread he wants you to try, you should go see him before he closes down this evening.”

Asra perks up at the mention of the baker's name. 

We haven’t talked about it, but it’s obvious there’s been some kind of spark between them recently. It’s cute really, seeing them try to out-flirt each other, and I do worry about him being alone, if I were to ever move out of the shop.

“That sounds like a great idea actually. Not to mention you and Muriel would have the shop to yourselves for a while.” Asra says with a wink.

Muriel coughs uncomfortably. I roll my eyes at Asra and take Muriel’s hand again, leading him towards the stairs. “See you later Asra.”

In my room, I find a clean spot on a shelf and stuff the fabric there for now. Then, I take the stone out of my pocket and place it on the windowsill above my bed. The sun shining in makes it glitter slightly. 

I kick off my boots and belly flop onto my bed, letting out an exaggerated sigh as I do.

“Tired?” Muriel asks as he unfastens his cloak and drapes it across the back of the rocking chair in the corner.

“Mmhmm.” I groan and bury my face in my arms. Now that I’m back in my own space, I’m really feeling how tired I am.

It’s something I’ve noticed over time, since I was brought back. I become drained so easily, and I could sleep for days when I do. Asra says it’s a side effect; one that doesn’t seem like it’ll be wearing off any time soon, if the past few years are anything to go by.

I feel Muriel sit next to me on the bed and lay a hand on my back, rubbing circles into it.

“Do you need anything?” He asks softly.

“No, just rest..” I look up at him and smile lazily, my eyelids drooping. “C’mere.”

I roll onto my back and beckon him to me, arms open wide. Muriel's cheeks flush pink and he settles in beside me, tucking me snuggly against his side. I reach up for his face, pulling him down to press my lips to his and letting my eyes flutter shut. My arm snakes around his neck and I press myself against him, like I could melt into his touch. 

“Mm, you should sleep.” He mumbles against my lips and gently pushes my leg, which is in the process of hitching across his hip, back down to the bed.

“I know… but we’re alone and it’s very tempting.” I giggle, a little breathless.

“Later. After you’ve had a nap.” He says with a chuckle.

I nuzzle against his jaw and press a kiss there, earning me a sharp inhale from Muriel.

“Later. Sleep now.” He repeats. His fingers rake through my hair, lulling me deeper into my exhaustion. As much as I want to climb into his lap and forget the idea of sleeping, I know he’s right.

“Alright,” I mumble and settle back down, resting my head on his chest. I can’t stop the smile as I let my eyes drift close. “Later works for me.”


End file.
